Something Worth Living For
by Usagi Carter
Summary: Usagi seems to think life is no longer worth living - she can't seem to please anyone - but between a weird yet revealing talk with Mamoru and a chance encounter with Kunzite, she starts singing a different tune.


The plot came from an incident that happened a week ago between my family and me and I just translated it into a story, using Usagi as the lead character. Let me know what you think! Email is a good thing!  
  
webmistress@usagi-carter.org is the best way to get a hold of me, or you can go visit my website - http://www.usagi-carter.org or my message board http://forum.usagi-carter.org/phpBB2/index.php  
  
Thanks to Randi and Tsuki Doriimaa for their continued love and support and for making my birthday extra special!  
  
Something Worth Living For  
  
By Usagi Carter  
  
Last Revised: August 3, 2003  
  
Pairing: Usagi and Mamoru  
  
~@~  
  
"Usagi, you need to bring up your grades!"  
  
"Usagi, you need to study more! And keep your room clean!"  
  
"Usagi, you need to fight better, or the Dark Kingdom will win!"  
  
"Odango Atama, you need to watch out! I don't like being crashed into every day!"  
  
"Usagi, you're such an airhead!"  
  
"Usagi! Usagi! Usagi!"  
  
~@~  
  
The young blonde sat on the bank of the lake in the middle of Juuban Park, tears streaming down her face. She'd been there all afternoon, questioning her very existence. It seemed that no matter what she did anymore, everything she touched turned to garbage. Her life, it seemed lately, was worthless. She couldn't please her teachers, her mother was constantly disappointed with everything she did, Luna still didn't give her credit for facing her fears as Sailor Moon on a nightly bases, her friends - the ones she had left thanks to becoming Sailor Moon - could barely stand her, and worst of all, though she'd never admit to it, Chiba Mamoru thought she was just taking up valuable space. It was that thought that made her start to sob again, even though she'd managed to calm herself down from before. She could handle all the others thinking poorly of her, but for some reason, to think that Mamoru would never like her, the way she wanted, hit home the thought that she really was useless. "Why me?" Usagi sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
~@~  
  
Less than a mile away, at Crown Game Center, a group of friends sat dejectedly in a corner booth in the back of the loud and jam-packed building. Each one of them replayed scenes from earlier in the day, all of which involved Usagi. "We really screwed up," Makoto pointed out as the group, which consisted of a raven haired, blue eyed Chiba Mamoru; a blonde haired, blue eyed Aino Minako; a blue haired, blue eyed Mizuno Amy; a blonde haired, blue eyed Furuhata Motoki; a raven haired, violet eyed Hino Raye, and the brown haired, green eyed Makoto, sighed. Each one of them had had a part in the disappearance of Tsukino Usagi; at least they thought she'd disappeared.  
  
"You know, knowing that Odango Atama, she's probably just hiding in the park somewhere," Raye commented.  
  
"Yes, and between Haruna-sensei, Ikuko-san, and us, it's a wonder Usagi is still in Tokyo!" Minako cried out shrilly, getting stares from everyone in the vicinity of the table, including those sitting at the table.  
  
"Is it just me, or has anyone noticed how upset she's been lately?" Motoki asked quietly, receiving silent nods as confirmation to his answer.  
  
"Something's been bugging her, and she hasn't said anything to any of us," Amy sighed as she stared at the cover of her closed book. It hurt that Usagi had come to the point where she felt she could no longer confide in her friends. It hurt even more to realize that none of the girls, or Motoki, or Mamoru, who all of them knew had a secret crush on the little blonde bunny, had noticed until now something was wrong with her.  
  
"You know, I'm not going to just sit here and talk about this, I'm going to find that Odango Atama!" Mamoru declared as he stood from the booth, and much to the astonishment of the others, took off to find Usagi.  
  
"Well, everyone prepare for the end of the world, because if he manages to get within two feet of her, all hell is going to break loose," Makoto commented as the others nodded in agreement, knowing from first hand experience what encounters between the two arch enemies were like. Even with Mamoru trying to be nice to her more often, Usagi's conversations with him usually turned to shouting matches.  
  
~@~  
  
Mamoru sighed as he entered the alley just next to the arcade. He felt guilty, not only for how he'd treated Usagi earlier in the day, but for what he was about to do. For a few weeks now, he'd been mulling over the fact that he knew Usagi's secret identity, as well as that of the other girls. Mamoru had found out late one night after a particularly nasty battle with the Dark kingdom, one that had injured Sailor Moon, who they were. He had stuck around after the battle to make sure Sailor Moon was ok, and had been surprised when she'd transformed into her civilian form, Usagi. Knowing who she was, Mamoru had quickly guessed who the other senshi were.  
  
He had promised himself that he wouldn't act on that knowledge, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Carefully taking the crystal rose from his jacket, Mamoru activated his transformation sequence into Tuxedo Kamen. Once complete, he did a super leap to the top of the arcade building and then sent out his psychic feelers along the bond he shared with Sailor Moon, so that he could discover Usagi's current location. He had to extend his powers a little longer then normal, knowing that with her not transformed, it would be harder to find her. He discovered Raye had been right - Usagi was in the park. Smiling a wistful smile, Tuxedo Kamen began bounding toward the center of town.  
  
~@~  
  
He dropped down silently, out of the trees, right behind where she was sitting. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her arms hugging her legs, and her chin resting on her knees. He watched her for a few minutes, and saw how her body occasionally shook with internal sobs. He shook his head to clear it, but knew the constricting in his heart wouldn't stop till he had eased her pain. Knowing that she would freak at seeing him as Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru let his power shimmer around him, restoring him to his civilian form. Carefully, he walked toward the sitting blonde, taking a seat next to her on the bank.  
  
"What do you want Chiba-san?" the hardness of her voice sent shivers of fear down Mamoru's spine. Usually when she was angry with him, he laughed it off, as she was usually fuming at him, but not this time. She hadn't even looked at him, and the tone of her voice was scarier then it had ever been.  
  
"You know, you're one very hard person to track down."  
  
"It's a big city, with lots of people, why are you here bugging me?" Storm colored eyes watched as the once bright, cheery, cornflower-blue eyes that were so beloved turned toward him, void of all life. Mamoru couldn't suppress the involuntary shiver of fear that his body experienced.  
  
"Usa," he whispered softly, watching as Usagi turned to look at the lake once more. The clarity of the situation finally dawned on him. Gods, what a fool he'd been to hurt her this much. Sitting before him was the mere shell of the sunny girl he loved so much, the girl who had, unconsciously, taught him how to open up and love again, and here he had been his normal baka self and had hurt her possibly beyond recovery.  
  
"You're a smart guy, ne Chiba-san? Maybe you can explain something to me? Is it just me, or do the Gods have so much of a sense of humor that they'd create me only to let me be a waste of space? Why bother letting me live, night after night, if I'm going to be nothing but a disappointment to those I love?"  
  
Shocked, Mamoru could only stare at Usagi, as she continued her vigil of the lake. His mind tried to wrap itself around the questions she just asked. She wanted to know why she was alive? Why she... and then it hit him. He had really screwed up with her, more so then any other time they had fought. "You want to know why you're alive?" Mamoru asked, mentally smacking himself when he realized how stupid that sounded out loud.  
  
"Yes, explain that to me. Why would the Gods continue to let a failure of a person, such as myself, continue to dwell in this plane of existence? Is it their idea of some cruel cosmic joke, or what?"  
  
"Usagi!" When Mamoru harshly yelled her name, Usagi flinched and then turned toward him. She looked on in shock at the anger that resided over his face. She didn't quite understand why he was mad, unless... no, it couldn't be why she hoped he was angry, could it?  
  
"What? I'm asking you a valid question, I'd like a valid answer."  
  
"You want to know why you're alive?" Mamoru asked, reasoning that it was now or never on telling her how he felt. When she vigorously nodded her head, he continued. "You're alive, because you've got a special destiny. Because you're the kind of person who can change lives, who has changed lives. Where would Makoto, Amy, Raye, Minako be without you? What about all your other friends? You are the reason some people get up everyday and face what they have to, because you make it worthwhile to go through all the hell they do. You do that, just by smiling, or acknowledging they're alive."  
  
"Everyone would be just fine without me, you're over exaggerating."  
  
"No I'm not. Damn it Usagi! Why do you think I get up every morning and put up with everything I do? It's because of you! You make putting up with the problems of my life worthwhile. Every time I see you smile, or hear you laugh, hell, every time I bump into you on the street makes living each day worthwhile!"  
  
Usagi stared at him in shock. Here was the man she'd never known to show any emotion except maybe irritation, pouring out his heart to her. "Usagi, we don't always show what we feel, especially me, but the girls and I, your teachers, your family, your other friends, we're all so proud of you, and we love you, beyond all reason. You've got to know that."  
  
When Mamoru calmed down, he noticed fresh tears in her eyes and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. She still didn't get it, did she? "This city, our planet, would cease to exist without you. If there was no you, Usa, there would be no Sailor Moon, and the Dark Kingdom would have destroyed Earth a long time ago." He watched her shock increase a hundred fold as he revealed his knowledge of her secret.  
  
"But how..."  
  
"Without you, I wouldn't be alive, especially after all the times I've had to battle with Beryl's generals," he quietly commented, watching as realization dawned on her lovely features.  
  
"You're..." before Usagi could finish her comment, a piercing scream rippled through the air, causing both of them to jerk there heads toward the direction of the rose gardens. On instinct, the two of them took off toward the noise, intent on seeing what was going on.  
  
~@~  
  
"FIRE SOUL!"  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!"  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM!"  
  
"SHABON SPRAY!"  
  
As Usagi and Mamoru came upon the battle in the park, they both noticed the familiar attacks of the senshi. The targets of the attacks were Beryl's latest two generals, Zoiscite and Kunzite. Mamoru and Usagi watched as the senshi's powers bounced off the shield of power that Kunzite had erected. "They're powers keep bouncing off his shield."  
  
"I see that. You think one well placed tiara and a few well placed roses might help?" he questioned as she hemmed and hawed for a full thirty seconds.  
  
"I suppose it's worth a shot," Usagi whispered as she grasped her broach, and taking a deep breath, activated her transformation for the first time with just a simple thought.  
  
Mamoru stared on in awe as Usagi was lifted off the ground, completely nude, before the powers she possessed started to cover her in ribbons of pink and purple. He watched the transformation he'd only dreamt of take place, and when it was over, he blinked rapidly as Sailor Moon giggled at him. "You can't fight them like that," Sailor Moon pointed toward Mamoru's civilian clothing.  
  
"Yes, but..." he stopped, thinking better of what he was going to say. He reached into his jacket, pulled out his rose, and in a few seconds changed to the dashing and mysterious Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Shall we?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"We shall."  
  
~@~  
  
"You pathetic senshi! Without Sailor Moon, you are completely worthless!" Kunzite bellowed as the senshi watched him wearily. Zoiscite smiled and sniggered at them from his place next to Kunzite in the shield. The four young girls knew that it was Sailor Moon's attacks that were strong enough to destroy the youmas, and in most cases, take out the generals of the Dark Kingdom, they vehemently hoped that Luna would reach their leader in time, and that the day's earlier events wouldn't halt her from completing her mission.  
  
"NO, YOU'RE THE PATHETIC ONE!" a shrill yet familiar voice called out as Kunzite's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"If you think we're going to let you destroy Earth, or our friends, you're nuts!" another voice, one that was definitely male, called out.  
  
"Who's there!?" Kunzite questioned. He and Zoiscite stood, back to back, and looked around them for the new comers.  
  
"I won't let you hurt my friends. I AM THE CHAMPION OF JUSTICE, SAILOR MOON! And on behalf of the moon," Sailor Moon called as she landed in behind Kunzite. "I'll PUNISH YOU!"  
  
"Ha ha! You, Moon Brat, beat me? I seriously doubt you can beat me, weakling!" Kunzite shot Zoiscite and amused look, which the blonde returned, snickering over Sailor Moon's confidence.  
  
"If you think I'm gonna let you hurt her, you're seriously wrong! On behalf of Earth, I AM TUXEDO KAMEN!" Kunzite watched as Kamen dropped down next to Sailor Moon, a rose ready to be thrown.  
  
"You two think you'll beat us, but you're wrong!" Zoiscite yelled at them.  
  
"We've got to distract them long enough for the girls to power up and for Kunzite to drop that shield," Sailor Moon whispered as Tuxedo Kamen nodded, knowing their best chance was a combined assault by the senshi.  
  
"Do you have any idea how to keep them busy and still tell the girls you're plan?"  
  
"She won't have to," another voice called as Kamen looked down at the small black figure standing at his and Sailor Moon's feet. Luna knew, from secretly being hidden near Usagi earlier, that Mamoru was Kamen, and that ultimately, he was Sailor Moon's protector, though she wasn't sure how. While part of her was very against the idea of Sailor Moon working with him, she felt the bond between them and decided there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. "I'm Luna, one of the senshi trainers and advisors. Sailor Moon, I'll let the girls know your plan, just give a signal when you're ready."  
  
"All right Luna," Sailor Moon whispered as Luna scampered off toward the girls. "Ready?"  
  
"Whenever you are."  
  
"GO!" Sailor Moon called out as she and Tuxedo Kamen began their attacks. The their own back at them, causing the pair of heroes to go in opposite direction to avoid the power blasts.  
  
~@~  
  
On the other side of the battle, Luna began informing the senshi. "Luna!" Mars called as the girls gathered around their advisor.  
  
"Listen to me carefully. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are going to distract them. The second Kunzite's shield is down, hit him and Zoiscite with everything you've got, do you understand?"  
  
"Of course Luna. Is she going to give us a sign?" Mercury asked as Luna nodded.  
  
"Yes, she is, but I forgot to ask what it's going to be, so you're going to have to watch her carefully."  
  
"Everybody ready?" Venus asked softly as the other three nodded. "Mercury, if you will, keep a close eye on Sailor Moon, and let us know the second she gives us a sign."  
  
"Of course," Mercury replied as she turned on her computer and lowered her scanner to keep track of the shield Kunzite had up as well as Sailor Moon and the others.  
  
~@~  
  
On the other side of the battle, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon managed to regroup and stand before Kunzite and Zoiscite. "Ok, this isn't working..." Kamen managed to gasp as Moon nodded.  
  
"Tell me about it. Somehow..." Sailor Moon started somehow instantly knowing what she had to do. "I need your help, I need some cover fire, please."  
  
"Usa, what are you planning?" Kamen asked, suddenly worried.  
  
"I'm going to try something, I just need some time to set it up, and if I can pull it off, I can take that shield down."  
  
"Tell me when."  
  
"NOW!" At the sound of her voice, the girls looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen begin to conjure and throw roses as fast as he could while they saw Sailor Moon step forward into the moonbeam a few feet in front of her. They watched as she turned her face toward the moon, and then watched the pearly beams as they struck her tiara, charging it with energy. Moon's eyes were closed, and her hands were clasped together in front of her chest, then before anyone even had time to blink, her eyes popped open and a new attack began.  
  
"MOONLIGHT ECLIPSE!" As the words left Moon's mouth, everyone watched as the energy in the stone in her tiara began to flash with a strobe effect, battering up against the dark shield surrounding the Dark Kingdom generals.  
  
Before too long, they watched Kunzite gasp as the moonlight and Sailor Moon's powers shattered the shield. "NOW!" Moon yelled as the senshi sprang forward to attack.  
  
"FIRE SOUL!"  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!"  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM!"  
  
"SHABON SPRAY!"  
  
Sailor Moon watched the four attacks race for the two Dark Kingdom generals and nearly fainted in despair when the attacks were deflected back at their originators. Tuxedo Kamen had been watching Sailor Moon closely, and sprang forward, catching her in his arms, as her body swayed. "Gotcha!" he called as he lowered her in his arms to the ground. They watched the four girls break off and try combined attacks, and cried out when Zoiscite and Kunzite deflected the attacks at Mercury and Jupiter, hitting them, and knocking them out of the battle.  
  
"There has to be something that can defeat these two!" Sailor Moon whispered, just as Luna and Artemis slid to a stop next to her and Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"There is only one thing that can stop these two, the Silver Imperium Crystal," Artemis informed them softly, watching in anguish as Venus and Mars took direct hits.  
  
"Luna, you said that the senshi's powers are only their most basic, is there a way to help them reach that next level?" Sailor Moon asked softly as Luna shook her head.  
  
"Only the princess can help them with that, as well as wielding the crystal. It's hopeless," the black Lunarian cat sighed as she looked up at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask with unshed tears clinging to the lids of her eyes.  
  
"I refuse to let them defeat us like this!" Sailor Moon gasped angrily, but knew it was futile to try anything. The new attack she had done had pulled almost every ounce of energy from her body.  
  
"I wish there was something more I could do to help, but other then my rose magic, I have no powers," Tuxedo Kamen muttered angrily.  
  
"Luna, please, think hard, are you sure there isn't anything we can do?" Three sets of eyes turned to the black cat, how had her eyes closed in thought. 'Sailor Moon is the senshi of the Moon, which means she is the ultimate protector of the princess...she should be able to pull this off!'  
  
"There may be one way, but it's going to take every ounce of control and concentration you have Sailor Moon," Luna spoke as the blonde heroine nodded and, with Tuxedo Kamen's help, stood. "And it could kill you, with as much energy as you've lost so far."  
  
"Tell me what to do." Luna did a back flip and landed just before a pink handled wand appeared, adorned with a crescent moon that had a small notch carved out of it, which looked like a resting place for something.  
  
"This rightfully belongs to the leader of the senshi," Luna started as sailor Moon nodded. "Eventually, it's to go to the princess, but for now, it's your only hope. Raise it, and say 'Moon Healing Escalation'!"  
  
Sailor Moon grabbed the wand, clutched to her breast, and without a word, turned and steadily walked to where Zoiscite and Kunzite stood towering over her fallen scouts. She knew it wouldn't take much now, as she was nearly out of energy, to defeat her, but she also knew she had just enough left to save her friends. While Zoiscite and Kunzite had their backs turned toward the fallen senshi, Sailor Moon began her attack. Raising the wand above her head, as if performing the top arch of a circle, she let the words tumble from her mouth. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"  
  
~@~  
  
At the sound of a voice, Kunzite and Zoiscite whirled around to face the Senshi of the Moon, and were greeted with a shower of moon dust. Seeing that danger was eminent, Zoiscite threw himself in front of Kunzite, hoping to protect him. "ZOISCITE!" the white haired man screamed as he caught the falling body of his protector, his friend, his comrade.  
  
"Do not look so trouble Kunzite," Zoiscite coughed as the taller man cradle him. "I go to another place to find rest from the evil that has been within me for far too long. Take care of the prince, guard him well." As Zoiscite took his last breath, Kunzite's eyes shot up to look at the tuxedo-clad figure standing just feet from Sailor Moon's swaying form.  
  
"Prince Endymion," Kunzite whispered, realizing that Zoiscite had known all along, but until know had not been able to fight the darkness. However, something in Kunzite pulled at him and clouded over the memories of another life, of his duty to the Earth Prince.  
  
"Give up Kunzite!" Tuxedo Kamen called as he stood with Sailor Moon, supporting her weight.  
  
"NEVER!" Kunzite growled as he laid Zoiscite's body on the ground and created a crystal sword from thin air. "Fight me, Tuxedo Kamen, and whoever wins shall have control of Earth!"  
  
"I don't think Beryl will approve of that, do you? But if you insist!" Tuxedo Kamen made sure that Sailor Moon was guarded by Luna and Artemis before he strode forward, tossed off his cape, and pulled out his cane.  
  
~@~  
  
As the one on one fight began, Sailor Moon crawled toward the senshi, to check and make sure her attack hadn't been in vain. "Guys," she whispered, watching in relief as each of the senshi's eyes fluttered opened.  
  
"Nice job Usa," Venus whispered as Moon cradled her head in her lap.  
  
"It's up to Tuxedo Kamen now, I've exhausted almost all my power," Moon whispered as Mars sat up, and shook her head.  
  
"Not ally our power," the warrior of Mars spoke softly, watching as Moon turned to watch Kamen fight.  
  
"Mamoru is Kamen, and he knows who we are."  
  
"We know."  
  
~@~  
  
While the girls were rousing, Kamen was finding himself vastly out maneuvered. "Problems, Tuxedo Kamen?" Kunzite grinned wolfishly.  
  
"Nope. You?"  
  
"Not a bit." Just as the words sprang from Kunzite's mouth, Kamen found himself regretting his own. Kunzite's sword bit into Kamen's arm, slicing it deeply and leaving him nearly defenseless.  
  
"NO!" a new voice rang out as the two men turned and watched Sailor Moon sprint towards them. Kunzite took the opportunity to raise his sword again and tried bringing it down on Kamen, and only succeeded in bringing it down on the blonde champion of love and justice.  
  
"USAGI!" the girls screamed in terror as the sword slashed through her back and her body tumbled into the injured arms of Tuxedo Kamen. Kunzite backed up, surprise lighting his features. Not one of the generals had ever gotten this close to destroying Sailor Moon.  
  
"Usa!" Kamen cried out as he clung to her bloody body. "No."  
  
"Mamo...chan..." Sailor Moon whispered as she felt herself being turned over to face the man in black. She smiled, but her face was contorted in pain for the most part, as Tuxedo Kamen cradled her in his arms. The look of shock, even though it was followed by fear, warmed her heart.  
  
"Usako," Kamen whispered for her ears only.  
  
"Gomen..." Moon rasped as a bought of coughs took over her body, causing so much pain in her that tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." she started as she coughed some more. "I love you." Upon her admission, Kamen watched his love's eyes go dull, and one of the tears she had cried began to sparkle, at first a small sparkle and then it grew into an intense silver light, which blanketed the area and blinded all those present.  
  
~@~  
  
When the light died down, the senshi, Kunzite, Kamen and the two cats watched as the seven prized crystals they'd been fighting over for months flew towards each other and joined together with Sailor Moon's tear, creating a small silver stone. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Kunzite bellowed.  
  
"The Silver Imperium Crystal!" Jupiter gasped as the group observed the tiny crystal hovering above the now lifeless body of Sailor Moon.  
  
"Bear witness, all those present, the coming of the next reign of the Moon's Royal Family," a regal and gentle voice announced, as the crystal began to spin above Sailor Moon, sending out sparks of light. The holographic, or ghostly, form of a woman appeared just before the fallen Sailor Moon and her dashing protector, whose arms tightened around his love. "You need not worry, Mamoru, or should I say Prince Endymion. I would never bring harm to this child, the same who was created by love and born of my womb. I am Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium, last Imperial Queen of the Moon Kingdom, and she is my daughter, her serene highness, Princess Serenity."  
  
"Your majesty!" Luna and Artemis cried out in shock, as the senshi and Kunzite watched on in disbelief.  
  
"Luna, Artemis, you have done well in training the senshi, and in finding the prince and princess. Congratulations," Serenity spoke to the two felines, before turning her gaze to Kunzite. "You, Master Kunzite, are free of Beryl's spell, as are your fellow generals. You may stay with the prince, or return to your friends and await the prince's call." All present watched as blackness expelled from Kunzite's body, and his dull eyes began to come to life.  
  
"Highness, I would prefer to join my comrades, and return when the prince is in need of my services."  
  
"Of course," Serenity spoke as she held up her hand, which contained three stones. As Kunzite's body disappeared, another stone appeared in the Queen's palm. Turning toward Endymion, Serenity offered them to him, and smiled as he gladly accepted, his face lit in wonder and awe. "Your generals, good prince. When the time comes, they will aid you. And now, to return your princess to you, as well as all of your memories."  
  
The group of warriors watched in stunned surprise as Sailor Moon's clothing faded and was replaced by a white dress of the purest silk. On her forehead, where her tiara had been, a bright crescent moon adorned her skin, shinning brightly. "Take care, Prince Endymion, senshi, and remember always that there is something worth living for." With her last statement, Queen Serenity awakened her daughter, and then disappeared.  
  
"Oh...my head," the girl in white gasped as she sat up with the help of the dark haired man who's arms were wrapped around her.  
  
"Usako," Mamoru whispered, watching as she whipped around to face him and realizing that she was alive and intact, and so were her friends, and most importantly, so was he.  
  
"Mamo-chan...Endymion." Tears oozed from her eyes as her body shook with hidden sobs.  
  
"Serenity. Your mother asked me to remind you to remember something always," Mamoru started, a smile grazing his lips.  
  
An identical smile appeared on the young princess' face as she nodded her head. "And what would that be, my prince?"  
  
"That there is always something worth living for," Mamoru spoke as he captured her lips with his own, warming them with the power of his love. When Usagi sighed in contentment, he merely pulled her closer. Neither one of them heard the senshi giggling or gasping in the background.  
  
~@~  
  
"USAGI!" Motoki called as her friends escorted the blonde haired girl into the game center.  
  
"Motoki!" Usagi called as she hugged him tightly. After the previous night's events, she was relieved to have the chance to be with those she loved beyond all reason.  
  
"Gods girl! After yesterday, I was afraid you'd never come back in!" he hugged her back. "Gomen nasai."  
  
"It's ok Motoki, I'm fine," Usagi whispered as she looked up at him and smiled. What she was about to ask him was going to send him for a loop, especially if Mamoru hadn't seen him yet to tell him. "Have you seen Mamo-chan?"  
  
Motoki stared at her in confusion until he realized whom she was speaking of. "Mamo-chan?" he asked softly, grinning widely.  
  
"If you ever think of calling me that, Motoki, I'll ring your neck. She's the only person who can call me that," a new voice called as Motoki turned around to look at the dark haired man that was his best friend. "Would you also kindly let go of my girlfriend?"  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed as she rushed toward him, and giggled when he caught her in his arms. Before he let her go, he hauled her up and kissed her soundly, then set her back on her feet and laughed as she swayed dangerously before leaning against him.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" Motoki grinned, as did the girls. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Last night," Usagi dreamily sighed as she leaned up and pecked a kiss on Mamoru's jaw, which caused him to growl as he leaned down and kissed her again.  
  
"You're tormenting me, Usa," he whispered for her ears only.  
  
"Then why don't you take me somewhere where I can remedy the problem," she challenged him as he hugged her.  
  
"Don't mind if I do," he spoke before he leaned down and picked her up princess-style and began to walk out of the arcade with her.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Motoki called after them as the girls shook their heads.  
  
"Somewhere where I can be alone with her!" Mamoru called over his shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe them!" Motoki laughed as the girls sat down at the counter.  
  
"Oh Motoki, be happy for them. They've both finally learned that there's always something worth living for," Raye sighed happily as the others nodded. 


End file.
